My Big Happy Annoying Family
by Jor'ae Daughter of Apollo
Summary: What happens when a Daughter of Poseidon from Georgia goes to Montauk with her family and meets Percy and the Gang?
1. Blade

My Big Happy Annoying Family Chapter One: Blade

If you are reading this then you're going to think "What has her mama been doing?" I have 10 younger siblings. The Name is Kai'annaWilliams age 17 and Daughter of Poseidon here is the list of my siblings.

Lexus, Mercedes, and Bently age 10

Son and Daughters of Apollo

Krae, Rae, and Nae age 8

Daughters of Heremes

Keith, Shawn age 7

Sons of Dionysus

Dorae age 6

Daughter of Ares

Davun(Dae-VUN) age 4

Son of Hades

Yep 10 siblings...HELP ME! Since Mom's usually no around guess who deals with the kids? ME! All by myself. And somehow I find time for myself...something is missing...wait...WHERE'S MY SEASHELL BLADE? AND WHERE'S MY WALLET? One second...

"TRIPLETS! GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF!"

"Why? asks Krae

"CAUSE IF YOU DON'T THE BIG SISTER IS GOING TO DROWN YOU IN THE SHOWER!"

"Okay Okay" Nae says and gives it back to me. "DON'T EVER TAKE MY STUFF AGAIN OR THERE WILL BE SERIOUS REPUCUSSIONS!" I yell at all my siblings. You just don't know how hard it is to live with 10 siblings. You just don't know.

Actually I am thinking about taking my family to Montauk in New York where I was born before we moved to Georgia. Maybe...just maybe...

_**AT Camp Half-Blood**_

"Percy!" cried Chiron as he is planning something big. "The whole camp is going to Montauk this weekend, because the ods are having a very important meeting and I want you to make the announcement" "Yes sir" Percy says and runs out of the Big House to plan what he is going to say.

_**Later That Night...**_

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! Peter Johnson has an announcement!" Dionysus say. Percy sighed as if saying 'When will he get my name right?' "This weekend all campers who choose will go to Montauk Beach this Friday so start packing we leave Sunday Night back to camp" The camp went wild...

_**Back at the Williams' residence...**_

I decided that I am going to take them to the beach. BUT, I need to lay down some rules. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN HERE!" I yell and everybody I mean everybody runs or jumps down the stairs. "Sit, Now we are going to the Montauk beach on Friday, but right now we are going to set ground rules" All the children nodded. "Rule 1, STAY in MY SIGHT!, DO NOT WONDER OFF!, Rule 2, Don't take anything that's not yours, Rule 3, Pranking is off limits, Rule 4, DO NOT go into the deep ocean at ALL, Rule 5, No fighting, roughhousing, or horseplay near the water..,wait...AT ALL, Rule 6, Be smart don't act stupid follw my directions, you have two ears to listen Rule 7, Don't take off you cover-ups or t-shirts without my permission to go swim,Rule 8, DON"T touch, kill, do anything to the animals, LEAVE THEM ALONE!, Rule 9, HAVE FUN!" They clapped their hands and I said" Start packing". As soon as I said that up the stairs they went and the arguing begins.

"Give it back"

"Where's my phone?"

I let out a soft sign. This is going to be a long day so I typed a checklist and gave a copy to each room. That stopped all the arguing and 30 minutes later all I heard was "DONE!". I pack the food and stuuf for the trip and the luggae in the bus. Yes we have a bus. How do you expect to transport 10 kids at a time? A Car? Psshhtt.

_**Next Time: What will happen when Liam the satyr comes along and what happens when the gods come to the beach and what happens when Jor'ae meets Camp Half-Blood**_

_**Read&Review please thanks for the support**_


	2. Travel

_**Travel**_

**Kai POV**

I am traveling with all my siblings and right now and everything is quiet and peaceful so far since all 10 of them are in the back sleep. It's around 10 AM and we are in Baltimore heading north towards NY. Judging that we are not that far from Montauik about % hours away. I lay back in my seat hoping to drift off when I hear "I'm Hungry". Before all of them starts whining with " I'm Hungry" or "Where's my sandwich?" or "Can I have a snack?" I pass out all the snadwiches each tailored to each individual likings. If I don't there will be fistfights over who's is who's. Then I pass out the juices. Then I got myself a sandwich, soda, fruit salad, and a yogurt and laid back ad ate. This was going to be a LONG ride

_**At Camp Half Blood**_

**3rd Person**

Everybody was packed and ready to go. Percy and Annabeth were off at the canoeing lake, while Thalia and Nico where sparring, while Travis and Katie were running around until... "BEACH TRIP! 30 MINUTES UNTIL DEPARTURE, LOAD UP THE BUS NOW!" that particular announcement rang around the whole camp. Soon all campers where loading up the camp bus, packing snacks, and getting seated. 30 minutes laters the bus roared to life, making the campers excited. When the bus started moving campers started singing and one by one they all fell asleep.

_**Back to the Williams'**_

**Kai POV**

Only 10 more minutes until we arrive. I am praying to Poseidon that those 10 don't start. As always somebody starts with "Krae! Where's my phone?" That simple sentence starts the "Give it back!" and the "Shut up" and the "Krae Give It!" I have had enough and I yell "HEY! WHOEVER HAS THE PHONE GIVE IT BACK! NO TALKING UNTIL WE ARRIVE AT THE BEACH!" That got them to shut there mouths. 5 more minutes of peace and quiet. When we arrive at the beach we spend the next 30 minutes unpacking and getting settled into our 2-story cabin/house thing. From far away I see a stayr that looks like Liam...Wait...THAT IS LIAM! I walk up behind him and tap him. When he turns aroundhe looks surprised. I look toward his left and I see another satyr and ask "Who's that?" He replies nonchalantly "That's Grover, he lives here, he's from Camp Half-Blood" I look quizzically "What?" Then I introduc all my siblings only to have Grover look at me wide-eyed. They whisper and say "Who's your parent?" I-I know this is a hard subject for me. "Poseidon is my father" I say reluctantly. Grover looks at me wide eyed as if sayng follow me. I follow him and I see this big party. I think to myself 'I am digging this'. Then a hore dude comes out and sees me. The music stops Then Grover goes up and talks to him. I learned that his name is Chirom. Then Liam asks "May I have your attention please?" Grover says " I have a half-blood who came from Georgia and I will introduce them which might take a while since there are 2...4...6...10...11! There are 11 of them I will simply introduc the oldest and then she'll introduce her sibiling" he says taking a big breath as I walk up I see Thalia she smiled at me as if saying "Get em girl!" Grover then says "This is Kai'anna Williams Daughtger of...Poseidon"...

**Percy POV**

I have a sister? When did this happen? Well at least I am not alone

**Kai POV**

I'm just about to introduce my sibilings when I see this tall boy with the same eyes as me. Is he my brother? I question myself. Grover says "Kai'anna this is Percy, your brother. Then he turns around and asks "How old are you" I am not ashamed of turning 19 "18. I turn 19 in 2 days" Percy looks astounded or astonished. Now I have to Intorduce my siblings. I say "Hey everybody I'm Kai'anna and I am going to introduce my siblings" I trake a short break before I start. "The first three are triplets of Apollo Lexus, Mercedes, and Bentley, the next three are triplets of Hermes Krae, Rae and Nae, Next we have Dionysus twins, Shawn and Keith, Next is Ares with Dor'ae, Then there's Da'vun of Hades" I finish catching my breath. I know, I know I have a lot of siblings. Just then a huge, ominous, and eery figure apears...MONSTER


	3. Monster

_**Monster**_

**Kai POV**

A monster...actually a sea serpent that I have fought before. This is a creature that comes from the deepest depths of Tartarus. I fought it before on the Barrier Isalnds of Georgia...

_*Flashback*_

_6 years ago..._

_The huge monster thing had my stepdad and I just couldn't let him go. "Kai!" I hear screams of my name as I fight back waves of tears. We were on Tybee Island at the time. I ran towards the thing and by the time i had gotten there it drowned my step dad. I broke into shorts bursts of sobs. My stepdad...the person who was there when my mom wasn't...my friend was gone. The thing was running towards my siblings and I wouldn't let that happen. I took my blade and made it sink deep into the monster's neck. It was gone. Had it been a dream? Was my step dad still here? No I killed the monster that killed my stepdad. I was on my own now until mom decides to come back. I had to stay strong for them. I broke down into a sea of tears...angry tears...sad tears... I will not forget this and the next time I see that thing I am going to slaughter it!_

_*End of Flashback*_

I ran towards the thingg with Percy at my side asking "What is that?" I reply "That My Dear Brother, is the legendary Sea Serpent' and with that I had this murderous look on my face. _Somebody is going to pay for this._ I took out my oh-so-special sea shell with a curved blde and pressed the button and it turned to a long curved blade that held the force of the sea in it. I stopped with Percy next to me and whispered our strategy. _Distract Then Kill. _Percy went around and stabbed the monster in the back and it looked up and down over to its right where Percy had stabbed it. He asked "Shouldn't it be dead?" I replied "No, only a fatal wound to its neck can kill it". Then the monster held it head up and there was a nasty looking scar on its neck where I had defeated it the first time. _Oh it's on. _ I say to myself as I tell Percy that on the count of three we were going to kill it. I was going to flick my blade into its neck then Percy was going to stab him in the heart and we would watch it disentergrate. But it didn't happen like that. The serpent had felt my balde before and was adament that the blade was NOT going in its neck again. SO it did this dance...like that stops me. I flicked my wrist and it landed in its eye. I held my hand out to retrieve my blade and saw the immortal blood from it eye. I flicked my wrist again and it found its way into the neck. The monster seemed surprised and fell. Percy ran up and stabbed it as hard as he could. The monster distenegrated into dust immediatley. We ran to Chiron and reported was we had just defeated. The crowd of campers were in absolute awe. Two children of Poseidon had defeated a legendary monster that not even Hercules could defeat. Then we went to party. Percy introduced me to his girlfriend then ran off. My siblings were having the time of theire lives. I found my best friend Thalia and we danced all night. Then she went with Nico somewhere. I danced and had a good time until I bumped into someone...


End file.
